jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jaden Korr
, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |Farbe=Sith}} Hi, Freunde ich bin Jaden Korr, ein grosser Star Wars FANBOY. Ich war bisher auf der Jedi Con 2008 und 2010. Meine Lieblingsfiguren aus Star Wars sind Tyber Zann, Luke Skywalker und Darth Maul,doach meine allerliebste Person ist Galen Marek. Ich spiele Star Wars Videospiele und lese die Star Wars Comics. Ich bin ein Star Wars Fan, seit ich 2 Jahre alt war. miniatur|links|Ich interessiere mich zurezit sehr Für [[The Force Unleashed und The Force Unleashed II]] Meine eigenen Zitate *Star Wars ist mein Leben!!! *Join the Force! *May the Force be with you, ever! Meine besten Freunde *Benutzer:Ewan McGregor Datei:Kenobi.gif *Benutzer:Juno Bild:Grins.png Mein Jedi und Sithweg Es fing damit an, dass mein Vater uns einen Nintendo 64 kaufte, der ja damlas sehr beliebt war. Nun gut er kaufte ein paar kleine Spiele und ein paar Ballerspiele, eins davon war Star Wars Shadows of the Empire. Da ich eigentlich noch nicht dieses Spiel spielen durfte, da ich ja 14 Jahre zu jung war, spielte ich immer heimlich. Es machte mir irgendwie Spaß immer die AT-AT und die Sturmtruppen abzuknallen. Irgendwann lief einmal Star Wars Episode I im Frensehen. Da ich ja Star Wars mochte wollte ich unbedingt schauen. Ich war zwar über da Ende sehr traurig, mochte aber immer mehr Star Wars. Als ich 5 Jahre alt war, holte ich mir das alte Slave I aus Lego mit Boba Fett und Han Solo in Karbonit. Ich wollte mehr über diese beiden erfahren und habe von meinen Patenonkel, dann die Episode IV, V und VI ausgeliehen bekommen. Ich fand Episode V so gut, weil ich es so cool aussah wie Han Solo eingefroren wurde oder die Schlacht von Hoth mit den AT-AT. Nun eines kam dann Episode III raus. Ich ging zwar rein, hatte aber später eine Kopfverletzung und konnte mich an kaum noch etwas erinnern (keine Ahnung wie das ging). Nun dann lernte ich der weiterführenden Schule einen Freund kennen, der auch Star Wars Fan war. Wir schauten nochmal Episode III auf DVD an. Ich traf mich mehrmals mit ihm und wir beschlossen einen SW Klub zu eröffnen. Wir kauften die Comics, holten uns viele Videospiele und lerneten gut Star Wars auswendig. Später, zeigte er mir den Film Fanboys. Wir verstanden viel vom Film und halten uns heute auch für Fanboys. Zusammen waren wir schon auf der Jedi Con 2010 und auf der Filmfigurenausstellung in Mönchengladbach. Zurzeit spiele ich Jedi Academy und Empire at War. Manchmal bin ich bei Empire at War online. Wer weiß vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal. Star Wars Club unsere Internetseite Seid ihr auch grosse Star Wars Fans, dann geht auf die Seite www.german-fanboys.jimdo.com. Wollt ihr auch Mitglied werden, beantwortet einfach die Fragen und schreibt uns. Meine Star Wars Sammlung *Star Wars-The Clone Wars (Der Roman zum Kinofilm) *Star Wars Essentials IV-Schattten des Imperiums *Star Wars Essentials VI-Jedi Chroniken: Die Lords der Sith *Star Wars The Force Unleashed Sonderband Nr#45 *Star Wars The Force Unleashed II Sonderband Nr#58 *Star Wars The Clone Wars Band 9- Besessen *Star Wars Panini Comics *Das offiziele Star Wars Magazin Nr#35,#57-60 *Star Wars Fact File Nr 33 *Shadows of the Empire (Videospiel) *Lego Star Wars (Spiel) *Lego Star Wars II *Empire at War *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *The Force Unleashed *Jedi Academy *The Force Unleashed II *Autogramm von Cathy Munro (Zuckuss) *Autogramm von Chris Parsons (4-LOM) *Autogramm von Orli Shoshan (Shaak Ti) *Autogramm von Robert Watts (Produktionsleiter von Episode V und VI) *Young Jedi Sammlung *Ein paar Figuren *Star Wars Episode I *Star Wars Episode II *Star Wars Episode III *Star Wars Episode IV *Star Wars Episode V *Star Wars Episode VI *Star Wars Hörspiel Episode VI *Star Wars Soundtrack (Limited Edition) *Star Wars Soundtrack miniatur|links|Dieses Cover muss man lieben Begegnung mit The Force Unleashed Ich bin durch Freunde auf The Force Unleashed gestossen. Am Anfang hielt ich nicht davon, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich spaäter voll der Fanatiker davon werden würde. Gut als das Spiel heraus kam, hab ich es erst mal bei einem Freund gespielt und fand es ziemlich gut nur hatte etwas Probleme mit der Steuerung. Ein paar Jahre später kam Die ultimative Sith Edition heraus. Die spielte ich auch bei einem Freund erstmal an, dazu holte ich mir auch den Comic. Ein paar Wochen später hatte auch ich die Sith Edition. Ich fing an zu spielen und fand es ziemlich gut. Nachdem ich auch die Sith Edition durchgespielt hatte,hörte ich, dass auch ein zweiter Teil rauskommen sollte, und dass man 2 Lichtschwerter tragen kann. Ich war außer mich vor Freude, doch dann bemerkte ich, dass das Spiel dann doch ab 16 war.Jedoch bekam ich schließlich doch noch den zweiten Teil und ich zocke ihn zurzeit auch noch. Auch, dass ich überhaupt nicht auf The Force Unleashed stand, ist dies sogar heute noch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel in der Star Wars Welt. Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Jaden Korr *Darth Maul *Alora *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Tyber Zann *Droideka *Galen Marek Die Filmfigurenausstellung Mein Freund entdeckte eines Tages mal im Netz eine Seite, die von einer Ausstellung von Filmfiguren ist. Hauptsächlich aber nur von Star Wars. Es War unglaublich:Darth Maul, Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader und weitere andere Figuren, standen da einfach rum. Es gab dazu Miniaturwelten mit Figuren, wie zb die Schlacht von Endor oder Der AT-AT Walker von innen. Am Eingang der Ausstellung war ein kleiner Shop. Seitdem Besuch, habe ich andauernd Sehnsucht nach der Ausstellung, doch 2010 kann ich wieder hin. Meine Hasscharaktere *Sturmtruppen *Klone *Palpatine *Yuuzhan-Vong (Wie die PEST!!!) *Tusken *Thrawn Die Jedi Con 2008 und 2010 2008 hörte ich im Radio, dass eine grosse Star Wars Messe in Düsseldorf sein sollte, ich dachte nur "DA MUSS ICH HIN!" ich ging mit meinem Vater noch am selben Tag und war total begeistert. Fanshops,Modelle,ferngesteuerte R2-D2 und viele andere Sache aus der Star Wars Welt um mich herum. Nach einem Jahr sagte mein bester Freund mir, dass eine zweite Jedi Con kommen sollte. Wir warteten ein ganzes Jahr und Schwupps wir wahren zusammen mit 200€ und tausenden von Fans in einem riesigen Hotel. Wir waren shoppen bis der Arzt kommt und haben uns sogar echte Autogramme von 4-LOM und Zuckuss geholt. Ich hoffe es wird eine weiter Jedi Con geben. Meine Lieblingszitate *"Schickt den Gorog!"-von Merillion Tarko *"Jeder hat seinen Preis."-von Tyber Zann *"Ich glaube er will sie persönlich anschreien."-von Galen Marek *"Drachenschlangen haben Geduld."-von Yoda *"Ich bin früher Rennen gefahren."-von einem Snowtrooper *"Damit hat er bestimmt nicht gerechnet!"-von Jaden Korr *"Der geht auf mich".-von Kyle Katarn *"Das war Luke Skywalker! Das glaub ich einfach nicht!"-von Rosh Penin Meine Artikel *Last-Droid *Zug-Wachen *Dog-Bots *IG-Drohnen *Mission auf Bespin *Mission auf Honoghr *Tarnschildgenerator *Schildschlag *Dianoga-Kuchen *Krayt-Cantina *Xasha *Charter Gute Seiten http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUC14sc7Tzo http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite http://german-fanboys.jimdo.com/ Datei:Boba_Vader_Lando.jpg Danke das ihr meine Seite betrachtet habt. Besucht auch mal meine erstellten Artikel und meine Freunde! Wiedersehen! 132px